


you came

by erudipitous



Series: three times they kissed (and one time they didn't) [3]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, and you'll be left behind, of being terrified your friends are leaving you because they're all getting married, that aroace mood, this one's kind of a drabble sorry bout that, young granny weatherwax, young nanny ogg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erudipitous/pseuds/erudipitous
Summary: Esme does something stupidly heroic, as usual. Gytha comes to pick up the pieces.
Relationships: Gytha "Nanny" Ogg & Esmerelda "Granny" Weatherwax, Gytha "Nanny" Ogg/Esmerelda "Granny" Weatherwax
Series: three times they kissed (and one time they didn't) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1362217
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	you came

When Gytha found her, Esme was collapsed on the grass, the stones scattered in pieces around her. Gytha knelt and gathered the woman in her arms.

"You came," Esme whispered, voice hoarse. She coughed, struggled to sit up for a moment, then gave up as her muscles protested. "But I did it. I did it, all on my own." _You needn't have come_, she wanted to say.

"You could have asked for help," Gytha said quietly.

"You're married now, I didn't think you'd have time for this sort of thing," she said coldly.

Gytha could have slapped her, if she wasn't holding Esme's head. "I know what's important."

"You sure seemed to think he was important."

"At the end of the day, I'm a witch," she snapped. "Don't you see, Esme? Men are fun, but they don't know what's what."

"Then why the hell did you marry one?"

Gytha rolled her eyes. "I can be a witch and still have fun, Esme. And there's witchcraft in bein' a mother, too. Old magic, that you'd know nothin' about."

"Oh, so you know better than me, is that it?"

She didn't rise to the bait. "'bout some things, sure. Not everything."

Esme quieted a bit. "I didn't think you cared about this sort of thing anymore."_ I didn't think you cared about me anymore,_ she wanted to say._ I haven't seen you in months, and all you ever want to talk about now is your husband and your children and motherhood and I just can't stand hearing about it!_

Gytha softened. "I never stopped caring." She brushed a stray hair out of Esme's face. "I've always wanted to be a mother. It's a different sort of magic, a kind you never cared for, and I'm not playin' catch-up to you anymore."

Esme blinked. _Oh._

Gytha smiled, just a little. "And men are fun to play with, but they're not what's really important." She bent down and pressed a gentle kiss to Esme's forehead. Then, with the ease of an experienced mother, she scooped up the thin, bony woman and carried Esme back to her cottage.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took so long to update! Kept getting blocked and not wanting to work out the details of the scenario, so eventually I just decided to keep everything vague.


End file.
